Seven Faxy Holiday oneshots!
by starcrossedbutterfly
Summary: Oneshot #1 12 days of Faxness, #2 Q&A
1. Chapter 1

12 days of Faxness!

**Just a little oneshot For Fax-Lovers!**

On the **First** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

A Mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Second** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Third** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the** Fourth** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Fifth** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Sixth** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Six Mutant bird kids

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Seventh** day of Faxness my true love gave to me,

Seven Fax-y oneshots

Six Mutant bird kids

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Eighth** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Eight Fluffy Puppies

Seven Fax-y oneshots

Six Mutant bird kids

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Ninth** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Nine awkward (fax-y) moments

Eight Fluffy Puppies

Seven Fax-y oneshots

Six Mutant bird kids

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Tenth **day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Ten bombs from Gazzy

Nine awkward (fax-y) moments

Eight Fluffy Puppies

Seven Fax-y oneshots

Six Mutant bird kids

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Eleventh** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Eleven Whitecoats shut up.

Ten bombs from Gazzy

Nine awkward (fax-y) moments

Eight Fluffy Puppies

Seven Fax-y oneshots

Six Mutant bird kids

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.

On the **Twelfth** day of Faxness My true love gave to me,

Twelve wings in total

Eleven Whitecoats shut up

Ten bombs from Gazzy

Nine awkward (fax-y) moments

Eight Fluffy Puppies

Seven Fax-y oneshots

Six Mutant bird kids

Dylan's - Head on a plate!

Four erasers fightin'

Three crazy fan-girls

Two Schnikahs Bahs

And a mutant in an orange tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWELVE MR CHARACTERS IN RANDOM ORDER And a list of questions.**

**1) Max**

**2) Ella**

**3) Iggy**

**4) Dylan**

**5) Angel**

**6) Total**

**7) Fang**

**8) Jeb**

**9) Maya**

**10) Nudge**

**11) Dr. Martinez**

**12) Gazzy**

**1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?**

Umm, no and I don't think I would want to. Plus Total has Akila.

**2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Yes, he is hot, but a complete asshat for lack of a better word.

**3) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Is that even possible? Jeb's like Gaz's dad. EWWW

**4) Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

No, not really, but there should be. She is pretty kick-ass for a clone.

**5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Why do you keep asking me about Total pairings. NOT With a HUMAN/MUTANT!

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Uhh. Shudder. I guess Five/Ten, since they are more friendly, but sisterly 5/10.

**7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Fang would walk right back out. But this pairing could work if there was Niggy in the story.

**8) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic?**

Been done before, but basically, Iggy gets his sight back, gets the hots for nudge, and they run away from the flock…

**9) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

Soap in the mouth, wash it out! Wash it out! Heck no please!

**10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Consolation. Summary- Max dies, Fang more emo, Gazzy becomes his BFF.

**11) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Never in this lifetime. But it would be rape.

**12) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Yes, Eggy or Iggy/OCs

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No, sorry Dr. M, you're really not that popular.

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five?**

Again! Whats with the dog pairings?

**15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

A long rant about how life is amazing.

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

I have no idea. How bout a new song I wrote called "I am an evil Whitecoat."

**17) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Please don't read, unless you like dog on mutants.

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like me?

**19) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

No! Get away from my Jeb-Jeb!

**20) How emo is Seven?**

BWAHAHA PERFECT. Fnicking PERFECT HE IS 11/10!


End file.
